


Seid ihr denn mehr?

by tasto777



Series: Geschichten eines Träumers [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Die Leiden des Jungen Werther mention, Fluff, Goethe mention, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasto777/pseuds/tasto777
Summary: „Ich habe so viel und die Empfindung an ihr verschlingt alles; ich habe so viel und ohne sie wird mir alles zu nichts."Percival mochte Goethe schon immer. Doch erst als er seine Lotte trifft, begint er zu verstehen.





	Seid ihr denn mehr?

Ich habe Goethe schon immer gemocht. Die Art, mit der er die Sätze baute und Geschichten von echten Menschen erzählte, kam mir immer irgendwie magischer vor als meine eigene Magie. Denn sie ist gewöhnlich. Es gibt tausende Zauberer wie mich, doch es gab nur einen Goethe. Es wird nur diesen einen je geben.

Während ich viele Werke dieses Schriftstellers gelesen habe, sind mir nur vergleichsweise wenige so stark in Erinnerung geblieben wie „Werther“. Weißt du, es ist keine Pflichtlektüre, Goethe oder Schiller, hier in New York. Doch meine Eltern waren immer der Meinung, man sollte viele Dinge kennen. Zum einen, um sich selbst ein Bild davon machen zu können, und zum anderen, um zu wissen, was die restliche Welt denkt. Ich fand diese Einstellung immer ganz praktisch, doch irgendwie gefiel es ihnen nicht, als ich mich mit diesem Werk beschäftigte. Vermutlich blieb es mir deshalb immer so gut im Gedächtnis.  
  
Ich habe oft an gewisse Zeilen gedacht. Immer mal wieder, in Zeiten, in denen ich mich unverstanden, ja sogar einsam fühlte. Doch eigentlich wusste ich, dass ich mit dem Träumer im Buch nichts gemeinsam hatte.  
Ich hatte immer einen Plan, ein festes Ziel. Abschluss als Jahrgangsbester von Ilvermorny, eine mit Bravour gemeisterte Ausbildung zum Auror und schließlich die Arbeit im Macusa. Ich war immer ein Teil der Gesellschaft, mitten in ihr drin. In ihrem ständig pulsierenden Herz, das doch schon so alt war. Es waren die immergleichen Familien an der Spitze. Die gleichen gesitteten Veranstaltungen und die gleichen hohen Erwartungen. Es war alles sehr vorhersehbar. Und unendlich langweilig.  
  
Hin und wieder ertappte ich mich dabei, wie ich Werther bewunderte. Ich wollte auch leben und die Welt in mir spüren, selbst wenn das diese Leiden mit sich ziehen würde. Ich wollte so viel und hatte doch alles. Ich wollte alles und hatte nichts.  
  
Irgendwann, da traf ich ihn. Die Person, die mir zeigen sollte, dass es tatsächlich Menschen wie Werther gibt. Dass man so anders sein kann, ohne daran zu zerbrechen. Er hatte rostrote Locken und Sommersprossen im ganzen Gesicht. Auf diesen noblen Veranstaltungen würde man ihn wohl als exzentrisch beschrieben. Ich würde ihn eher besonders nennen, doch so etwas gibt es ja auf diesen Galas nicht. Und ausgerechnet an so einem Abend traf ich ihn. Er ist mir aufgefallen. Das ist er so ziemlich jedem, doch nicht so wie mir. Es war, als schwebte er durch die Menge. Als wäre er nicht richtig hier. Sondern irgendwo zwischen den Wolken, in einem fernen Land, weit weg.  
  
Irgendwann erfuhr ich seinen Namen. Newt Scamander. Ein passender Name, wie ich finde. Er hat ihn mir selbst verraten. An einem Tag, dem diesen nicht ganz unähnlich. Wir hatten gerade zusammen einen Fall abgeschlossen und er brachte mir noch die letzten Berichte. Da, direkt in meinem Büro, erkannte ich, dass er meine Lotte sein kann. Denn auf einmal verstand ich.  
Ich hatte Goethe immer bewundert. Besonders seinen Werther. Doch eben dieses Werk war es auch, was ich nie gänzlich nachvollziehen konnte. Bis zu diesem Moment, in dem er so gelassen vor mir stand und das Licht sich in seinem Haar verfing. Es funkelte, als wäre er aus wunderschöner Bronze gegossen.  
  
Das war der Anfang. Der Anfang von uns. Der Anfang einer Zeit, die so viel war. So viel mehr als bloße Sekunden eines Zeigers. Es waren Teile der Ewigkeit, die dort begonnen und irgendwann auch enden werden.  
  
Doch wie das mit Ewigkeiten ist, man weiß nicht, wie lang sie andauern.  
Und so sitze ich hier, erzähle dir unsere Geschichte und lasse den Zeiger die Sekunden zählen und die Ewigkeit zerteilen, denn es spielt keine Rolle.  
Es ist egal wie lang wir sind, solang wir sind.

**Author's Note:**

> wenn ihr "Die Leiden des jungen Werther" noch nicht gelesen habt, solltet ihr das unbedingt tun. ein ganz wundervolles Buch.


End file.
